Problem: In pentagon $MATHS$, $\angle M \cong \angle T \cong \angle H$ and $\angle A$ is supplementary to $\angle S$. How many degrees are in the measure of $\angle H$?
Solution: The sum of the angle measures in a pentagon is $180(5-2) = 540$ degrees, so we must have \[\angle M + \angle A + \angle T + \angle H + \angle S = 540^\circ.\] Since $\angle A$ and $\angle S$ are supplementary, we have $\angle A +\angle S = 180^\circ$.  Combining this with $\angle H = \angle M = \angle T$, we have \begin{align*}
\angle M + \angle A + \angle T + \angle H + \angle S& =
(\angle M + \angle T + \angle H) \\
&\qquad+ (\angle A +\angle S) \\
&= 3\angle H + 180^\circ,\end{align*} so $3\angle H + 180^\circ = 540^\circ$.  Therefore, $3\angle H = 360^\circ$ and $\angle H = \boxed{120^\circ}$.